the_darkwoods_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anamay
Anamay is the younger sister of Danaray, the mate of Mollusk, and the mother of Starfish and Conch. She first appeared in Darkwoods ''and died sometime during the end of ''Pasadagavra. '' History ''Darkwoods Prior to the events of Darkwoods, Anamay met and fell in love with Mollusk, a sea otter warrior. Her sister Danaray does not trust the sea otters in general, even if there is nothing wrong with Mollusk himself. Their individual stubbornness leads to a fight, in which Danaray throws a knife at Anamay and leaves her in the woods. Anamay is soon found by the sea otters and held captive. While in captivity, Chieftain Nighthawk and his daughter Shorefish attack, meaning to take hostages from the sea otters' young. Anamay, who has no respect for Nighthawk, sees his attempted theft and throws a knife at him, killing him. She is accepted into the sea otter tribe for this act, and soon after she and Mollusk marry. Pasadagavra Anamay becomes increasingly restless during her time with the sea otters, but even though she sees danger, she can do little about it. However, when one of the sea otters captures a Keron Mouse and her son, Anamay sneaks off into the woods and alerts the Keron Mice; she then leads them back to Zurez so they can rescue the baby mouse, even though they are too late to save the mother. After the Darkwoods foxes have been defeated, Anamay meets Danaray in the woods a little off sea otter land. They forgive each other for the angry words they shared, and part again as friends. Sometime later, Anamay dies after having borne Starfish and Conch. Friends and Family Family Danaray Anamay and her sister quarrel over the sea otters, especially Anamay's love for Mollusk. Anamay accuses Danaray of being heartless, and Danaray throws her knife at Anamay. However, the two sisters love each other very much, and completely forgive each other for their quarrel. For her sister's sake, Danaray accepts Mollusk as family after Anamay's death. Her Father Anamay loves her father, and her father loves her, but when Danaray tells the chief that Anamay has joined the sea otters, he does not seem disturbed. Possibly he wanted to reassure his elder daughter, or possibly he felt that Anamay had never been a valuable asset to their tribe (which is unlikely, given that she accompanies her sister on a dangerous scouting trip.) Anamay remembers her father when faced with the death of the captured Keron Mouse. Mollusk Anamay's love for Mollusk is undying, and she stays with him even after reconciling with her sister. Friends Kermunda Kermunda Bluebrook, Danaray's healer, is close to both sisters. He is relieved when Anamay and Danaray are reunited. Anamay is equally glad to see him when she and Danaray reconcile. Character and Skills Skills Anamay is an exceptional knife-thrower, able to kill Nighthawk with one thrown knife. She is also very stealthy, more so than Danaray. Character Like her sister, Anamay is stubborn. She is also kind and openhearted, possessing a clear head and an optimistic view of the creatures she meets.